


In Another Life

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: Some obstacles are insurmountable. Some things not even love can overcome. But is this one of them?





	1. Chapter 1

The cowboy was loud tonight. Nothing new, but with his buddies surrounding him and the three shots warming his belly, he was worse than usual. The boys were Blackwatch. A special black ops division of Overwatch, as you had come to find out. Secrets were well kept among their ranks, but you’d be amazed what a few free drinks and a pretty smile can do for information.

This bar you worked in was humble. A small hole in the wall kind of place where you knew everyone by name and their favorite drink. It was always a small crew working. But you didn’t mind. Made the place feel personal, intimate even.

With worn out seats and creaky floors, the bar welcomed its usual hord of gruff men and down on their luck women. Bikers frequented, and military men were no stranger to your smile. Occasionally one of the men would get drunk enough to stumble around the small dance floor in the corner where bands used to play, way back before your time. But for the most part, it remained unoccupied, lest a flock of college students wander in by mistake. But tonight it was just a few blue collars and the blackwatch boys.

The men frequented the bar, trying to impress you with tales of danger and bravery in hopes of a free drink, or maybe something else. All in all, you didn’t mind the soldiers. They always paid their tab and they tipped well enough. And having them around seemed to discourage the odd robbery that used to plague the bar. Though they did cause the occasional fight to break out.

Despite this, you knew it was going to be a good night when they walked in. The group was rowdy, a sure sign that their mission had gone well. There were some new faces among them, men they hadn’t brought along yet. As you took their orders, ignoring the usual good humored cat calls and jovial shouting, your attention was caught by a bright smile and wrinkling eyes.

The man sat with a straight back, thick arms folded across his broad chest as a deep chuckle rumbled from him. His dark skin, what little you could see through his hoodie, was well scarred. His well maintained goatee framed his mouth perfectly, a sharp contrast against his white teeth. Despite his stern look, his eyes were bright with a conviviality, his laughter overpowering those around him as he joked around with the other men.

By himself, he looked like a very intimidating man. The kind you would have been hesitant to approach. But surrounded by all his comrades, he had an underlying warmth to him that instantly attracted you.

Your distraction didn’t last long though as some of the other men began to shout more orders at you, causing you to swiftly turn to your notepad, jotting down what you could make out. As you continued chastising the men for all talking at once, you failed to notice the brown orbs that watched you from the side. You could give as good as you received, never missing a beat as you kept the trouble makers in line. The man’s eyes wandered your form in appreciation, admiring your shape and the way you moved. Even as you sauntered away, off to fetch the many drinks ordered by the men, the man’s gaze did not leave you.

“See something ya like?” Gabe turned to see the cowboy’s taunting grin, eyes alight with mischief as they darted your way before returning, his meaning clear.

“Maybe.” Gabe smirked, leaning heavily on the table.

“Well good luck. We’ve been trying to for ages. She ain't interested.” Jesse chuckled, lazing in his seat with a cockiness he was famous for.

“You boys don’t know how to woo a woman. Let me show you how a man does it.” With a confidence that almost made his statement believable, Gabe flashed his teeth. He continued to watch you as you poured drinks at the bar, solidifying his determination to win your favor.

“I’m telling ya, commander. Not even Genji could turn her head.” The cyborg scowled, deeper and more pointed than usual, but did not refute the accusation.

As you returned with their drinks balanced on a large tray, the men whooped and hollered. You spared them an amused grin before lowering the drinks gingerly onto the table.

“You all will need to sort this out yourselves.” Pushing the tray further onto the table, many of the men admired the view as you leaned forward, shirt granting them a peak at your goods. You were sure to get some good tips today.

Gabe himself grinned at the sight, imagining how perfectly your soft mounds would fit in his hands. Your eyes met briefly, only for a moment or two, but that was all it took. Something more than just a physical attraction, there was a magnetism that flew between you. For that moment, everyone else didn’t matter, didn’t exist to either of you.

You smiled shyly, eyes flickering down to the table before meeting his again. Leaning in ever so slightly, Gabe’s eyes darkened with hunger from under his brow. His smirk was enticing as he leaned forward, hoodie tightening around his flexing biceps. As you bit back the hum that grew in your throat, Jesse took note of the electricity that filled the air between the two of you. Smacking the table, the cowboy began to nudge some of the other boys out of the booth.

“Come on, boys. I bet I can beat you at pool.” The men chastised Jesse grumpily, refusing to budge.

“Like hell! Our drinks just got here.” They protested, completely oblivious to the sparks flying in front of them.

“Well then bring them, ya dips. I plan to kick yer assess.” With a forceful shove, Jesse managed to dislodge the three men from their seat, giving them only enough time to scoop up their drinks before hustling them off to pool tables, Genji following silently behind.

That left just two other blackwatch agents at the table. But unlike the others, these two took full notice of the two of you, but were discreet enough to turn away, carrying on a private conversation as they ignored you. Without missing a beat, Gabriel slid down the booth seat to be closer, eyes never leaving you. With a coy smile, you continued removing the drinks from your tray.

“Hey there.” His deep voice sent a tingle down your spine, not that you let on. “Now what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a rundown place like this?”

“Another charmer, huh?” You chuckled, straightening as you held your tray to your stomach. “You must be friends with the cowboy.”

“Was just hoping I’d get to see that beautiful smile again.” Slick as silk, he lounged back in the worn cushions of the booth, arm resting on the wooden back. You couldn’t deny his charm, his confidence and comfort both putting you at ease and working you up. You giggled at his assertion, the sound only drawing him in more as Gabe’s head nodded toward you. Stepping in closer, your voice was low, shared only between the two of you as you fixed him with eyes that made his heart swell and sing.

“Well, stick around and just maybe you’ll get to see more than just a smile.” Raising a brow at him, the grin Gabe flashed your way was more than enough to convey his intrigue. 

“Oh, really?” He asked, though it was less so a question than an indication of his eagerness.

“Only if you’re lucky.” You asserted with a wink, eyes wandering his from lazily, sizing him up as he flexed under your watchful eyes. “I’m not easy, after all.” You may have been putting up a teasing front, but you couldn’t lie to yourself. You had every intention of giving him your number. 

“A prize like you is worth the chase.” From anyone else, the line would have sounded cheesy. But for some reason, coming from that beautiful mouth, under the watchful gaze of those smoldering eyes, they made you swoon. “Beside, I need to find some way to thank you for looking out for my boys. I’m sure they’re more than a handful most of the time.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” You assured, leaning on one hip. “But I haven’t seen you around before. Don’t usually get men of your ‘caliber’ around here.” He was beautiful. So much more composed and poised than any of the other rabble rousers. Something about the way his eyes lingered on you left you feeling warm and secure. “You a senior in their ranks?”

“Ranks?” For the first time since you locked eyes, Gabe was hesitant. Guarded as he waited to see how you answered. But you just gave a shrugged, casually flirtatious.

“Lips are loose when drinks are flowing.” You could see the annoyance growing in him as his eyes darted towards the boys causing a ruckus at the pool table. Taking a step closer, you stole back his attention, putting him at ease with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry. Secret’s safe with me.” He still seemed a bit wary, but visibly laxed as you winked. But as the scowl softened from his features, something triggered in your mind. “You’re Gabriel Reyes, aren’t you?” The man looked taken aback at your sudden excitement.

“Yeah.” There was a pause to his voice, unsure where this was going. But as your back straightened, hands clasping together, he was surprised by the energy that radiated off of you.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner. You saved me when the Omnics invaded my town. You probably don’t remember me. You’ve saved so many people. But I was the little girl with the orange teddy. You carried me out of the city. Took a bullet to the shoulder for your trouble.” You were vibrating with excitement as memories came flooding back.

The fear that had gripped you, the way he scooped you up, the smell of his sweat and the color of his blood, the way he grimaced at the pain. That feeling of relief that had flooded through you when you realized he had you and that you weren’t going to die. He had made you feel so safe, so sure that you would make it out of that burning city. Even as he had passed you off to rescue services, the image of his grimacing face had been burned into memory.

“I remember you.” Gabe breathed, disbelieving as his own memories returned.

You were older now. No longer the little girl he had held in his arms and carried so easily. But that had been many years ago.

A weight grew in his chest as he realized just how big the age difference between the two of you was. He had been newly thirty when he had rescued you. And you had been knee high to a grasshopper. Hell, you had to be just around Jesse’s age, and he saw him as a son. Despite the magnetism he had felt between the two of you, he knew there was no way a woman in her prime like you would be content with an old war horse like him.

He was suddenly seeing you with new eyes. The smoothness of your skin, the spring in your step, the perkiness of your breast and the twinkle in your eye. You were far too young for him. And if you had no interest in the young pups that flocked to you, surely there was nothing of interest you would find in him.

“You’ve really grown up. You were just a kid.” There was a weight to his words that caught you off guard. He suddenly seemed very distant, much to your confusion. Not sure what brought on the change, you pondered on his words for a moment.

‘Kid’. That’s what he thought of you. Thinking on it now, you began to connect the dots. He was almost old enough to be your father, if not more. His oldest memory of you was you as a small girl as he was a fully grown man. How could any decent man look at you with eyes of desire when those were the circumstances under which you met. It was no wonder he had so suddenly lost interest.

Despite this, you wanted to protest. Wanted to take back the confession. You searched for the words to fix the situation, to bring him back. He was older than any man you had dated before, but you couldn’t shake the feeling those eyes had instilled in you. 

Unable to summon the words to make things right, your eyes dropped to the floor. Heart sinking in your chest, a glumness took over you. The emotional high that had overtaken you had been so sudden. But now, with its sudden disappearance, you were left feeling surprisingly low. Accepting the disappointment that grew in you, you quickly decided it would be best to leave, not wanting to linger in this awkward atmosphere.

“Well, I better get back to work.” Gabe just nodded, eyes distant, but still so dazzling. You wanted him to stop you, to smile at you with that warmth. But he didn’t. Just turned back to his drink as he slumped over the table.

As you walked away, Gabriel’s eyes still lingered on you in remorse. Things had been going so well. He hadn’t felt a spark like that in a long time. But it seemed to have been a swing and a miss.

Noticing his commander was alone, Jesse slipped away from the heated game. Falling heavily in the seat across the table, the cowboy greeted the other with his usual cocky grin. But this time it irked Gabe in a way it hadn’t before.

“Well you two sure hit it off.” Leaning in close, Jesse raise a brow, amused and impressed by what he had seen. “So you get her number? Or are you just waiting a few minutes before meeting her out back.” Giving the other a wink, the youth was startled by the sharp look in the others eyes and how quickly he slammed back his drink.

“Come on.” Abruptly standing up, Gabe paid him no mind. “I’m going to kick your ass at pool.”

As Gabriel walked off, joining the comradery of the other blackwatch agents, Jesse was left confused, eyes wandering to you. You seemed just as frosty and off character as his commander, leaving even more unanswered questions in the cowboy’s mind.


	2. Forgetting

Taking up almost all the stools at the bar, the group was jovial. Enjoying their Saturday night, most of the men were already a few drinks in, taking friendly jabs at each other and telling jokes. You smiled at the men, amused by their close bond. But then, you surmised that being in so many life or death scenarios would be the catalyst to forge such a close group.

“Hey. Two more, cutie.” You nodded at the man that waved you down, recalling to mind what he and his buddy were having. As you prepared the drinks, you couldn’t help but glance down the bar at the men that sat at the corner.

Gabe and Jesse were chatting away, both giving as good as they got as they quipped back and forth. They seemed so at ease with each other. It brought a smile to your lips. A lot of your time at the bar was spent dealing with depressed people who wanted to drown away their problems, or trouble makers. You loved working here, but it wasn’t the kind of place that attracted wholesome people just out for a fun night.

As you poured another beer, you watched Gabriel with soft eyes. He seemed so relaxed, leaning on his forearms, posture at ease as he lazily sipped at his whiskey. At first glance, you might have been scared of him. With his hoodie tied around his waist, his thick muscles were clearly visible. His scarred flesh and gruff demeanor made him look like he was just waiting for a fight. Hoping for one even.

But as you watched his eyes, the gentle and warm way they regarded the youth as he told his story, the scariness melted away. As his hearty laugh rung out, drowning out all others, you were surprised by the giggle that escaped you. It was so nice having him around, making your night easier to get through as you snuck the occasional glance.

It had been several weeks since he had first come to your bar. And just as long since you had last seen him. In that time, you had told yourself just to forget him. That there was no sense pining over someone who so clearly had no interest in you. And to your credit, you had been successful, forgetting all about him and moving on with life. That is, until he walked through those doors and his eyes fell on you, flooding you with that feeling of familiarity. You were right back to being infatuated.

Even now, as you busied yourself with your work, you couldn’t help but gravitate towards him. You never got up the nerve to actually talk to him beyond taking his order. But everytime he laughed, you spared him a glance, whenever he’d tell a story, you’d do your best to listen in, whenever you passed him, you couldn’t help but breathe in his cologne. You were hopeless.

Going about your work, you told yourself this time you would do better. This time you would brush off these feelings. As you chanted this mantra to yourself, you failed to notice the eyes that lingered on you.

Jesse continued to ramble on, catching only a fraction of Gabe’s attention as he chanced glances at you. No matter how hard he tried, how he distracted himself, his eyes kept finding their way back to you. The way you popped your hip out as you poured a beer. The way you leaned against the bar. The flirtatious way you handled the customers. You knew how to handle yourself. Knew how to use your wiles as weapons. And even if he didn’t want to admit it, you were having an effect on him.

“Oh god. Ya’ve caught the feels, haven’t ya?” Without letting on that it was you he had been watching, Gabe’s eyes returned to the cowboy. A brow raised as if annoyed, but Jesse knew him better.

“What are you talking about?” Appearing nonplussed, the commander was convincing. But the youth knew him too well.

“Here I thought you were just trying to get with her. Just a bit of fun. But you’re actually smitten.” Grinning knowingly, Jesse seemed quite amused with the situation. “Ya all but have a hardon for her.”

“Better watch it McCree. Or Amari might find out about that photo of her you keep in your hat.” Jesse faltered, but knew the threat to be bravado.

“What happened to ‘let me show you how a man does it’?” Ignoring the man’s threat, Jesse went on to perform an exaggerated impression of his commander.

“Decided I’m not interested.” Determined to brush him off, the older man faced forward, sipping on his drink, and fighting the urge to steal a glance at you.

“Bull shit.” Jesse snorted. “I see the way you look at her.” Catching you looking at the two of them, the cowboy offered up a friendly wave, getting a smile from you in return. A small twinge of jealousy wedged its way into Gabe’s heart.

Of course Jesse could be so comfortable with you. You both were the same age. No one would bat an eye at Jesse chasing you. You wouldn’t be creeped out by Jesse’s affections. But Gabe wasn’t afforded that luxury.

“It wouldn’t work.” He muttered, pulling his gaze away from you bitterly.

“Sure looked like it was working last time.” As you turned back to a customer, Jesse’s attention returns to his commander and friend.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m way too old for her.” Voice low, Gabriel surrendered to a moment of honesty, admitting to the other the real reason behind forced indifference.

“Oh, come on. Women like older men.” Gabe looked at the other, perplexed. That had not been the answer he was expecting.

“I could be her father.” He argued, looking at the youth incredulously.

“But you’re not.” Jesse’s sly grin left the other feeling an uncomfortable mixture of uneasy, and slightly encouraged.

“Don’t be lewd. This isn’t one of your pornos.” Before the cowboy could argue, Gabe stood up with a stretch, preparing to leave. “Look kid, you may have time for all this nonsense. But I have more important stuff to worry about. In case you’ve forgotten, our next mission is gonna a tough one.” Throwing some cash down, he left an extra twenty for you, though a part of him reflected on how the small act was something his father would do. Taking his leave, Gabe didn’t bother announcing his departure, knowing he would see some of the boys soon enough when Jack dragged their drunk asses back to the Blackwatch commander’s office.

As he slipped out the door, you found yourself in front of the annoyed cowboy, having noticed his empty drink.

“Need another Jesse?” Despite your warm smile, your eyes were on Gabe’s seat, wondering where the man went till you saw the pile of crumpled bills on the counter.

“Make it two. I seem to have developed a headache.” Shifting his hat back to press his palm against his skull. Scooping up the cash, you folded it up to tuck in your bra, noting that there seemed to be more money than was necessary.

“Did Reyes leave?” Eyes flicking between Jesse and some of the other Blackwatch boys who had joined in. There was a pensiveness in your manner that had them grinning, looking for a bit of fun.

“You sound disappointed.” One chuckled, leaning in with a presumptuous wink.

“Well if you boys ever left, I’d ask about you too. But some of you don’t seem to have a life outside of here.” You quipped, refusing to let them see you falter. Though deep down, you had to wonder if you were really that obvious.

So obvious that Gabe could see right through you. *Making him uncomfortable. Making him avoid you. Your heart began to race at the idea, barely able to hide your worry from consuming your face.

“Maybe we just like coming to see you.” Another boy interjected, oblivious to your growing embarrassment.

“Well then enjoy the view, boys.” Pursing your lips, you made your exit, off to get Jesse’s drinks. And indeed, as instructed, the boys did enjoy the view as you walked away, jeans tight and tantalizing.

By the time you returned to Jesse, the cowboy had chased off the other men, sitting by himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Placing the drinks down in front of him, the boy seemed relieved. Pulling the large beer to him, he downed half of it quick as a wink, visibly easing after.

“So… How’s Reyes doing?” Chancing the question, you thought maybe Jesse would find himself to preoccupied with his drink to take much notice of your inquiry. The look he gave you told you your assumption was wrong.

“Could you be more obvious.” Taking another swig, Jesse can’t help but feel bad as you deflate, eyes falling on the floor dejectedly. “Call him Gabe. He’ll like that more.” Feeling a bit of guilt, Jesse resigned to help you out, at least a little. “He’s been really overworked lately. Probably headed back to his office right now to get more paperwork filed or something.” The cowboy grinned as you perked up, listening intently to whatever he was willing to tell. “Blackwatch is putting a lot of stress on him and he is pulling a lot of late nights. He just hired some scientist or something for the team. She’s supposed to be some big deal. So he’s had to make sure all her demands are met as her lab is set up. And then there are some big missions coming up that require a lot of diplomacy. Gabe hates that shit, so I’m sure that’s put a stick up his ass.” Finishing off his drink, the boy didn’t hesitate to reach for the other. “Don’t worry. He’ll be back to normal in a month or so.”

“You two seem real close.” You observed, leaning on the bar as the boy grinned.

“The man basically saved my life.” Smiling to yourself, you thought back on your own experience with the commander’s heroism. Well, that was at least something the cowboy and you had in common. “He took me in and gave me a chance to be something better than what I was, just when my life had reached its lowest. I owe him everything.”

“You real look up to him.” You could easily see Gabe looking after Jesse, keeping him in line and whipping him into shape.

“He’s the closest thing I’ve had to a dad.” Jesse admitted, eyes lost in memories as he stared into his beer. Seemed like Gabe was a father to all. The thought echoed bitterly in your head, self torturous as you lingered on it. 

“Hey.” Eye’s meeting yours, Jesse spared you a knowing grin. “I could tell you some stories about him. If you like. One’s he’d never admit to.” Smiling gratefully, you nodded.

“I’d like that.”

-Overwatch, Main Base, 0216

“Pouring over those old documents again?” With a low groan, Gabe looked up from the papers that littered his desk, annoyed by the woman who disturbed him. Looming over the commander’s desk, mismatched eyes scanned over the many documents and reports with interest. “You know all these have been digitally logged. Much more organized that way.”

“Call me old fashioned.” Gabe muttered. “What do you want.”

“We had a session.” Raising a brow, Gabe could tell there was resentment thinly veiled beneath her professional demeanor. “An hour ago.”

“Got caught up in work. There’s too much to do around here. Too much Morrison’s not willing to authorize.” He muttered, leaning heavy back in his chair with the weight of what was about to happen to him. Weary from the trials of his work, Gabe had little patience for much these days, especially Blackwatch’s new leading scientist.

Ignoring his excuses, Moira got straight down to business, pulling a large syringe out of her lab coat pocket. Gabe was well acquainted with the geneticists many chemical formulas. None had done much beyond adding new and equally aggressive symptoms. But despite this, the doctor was convinced she was nearing the answer. But without knowing what chemicals they had pumped into him during the omnic crisis, it was hard for him to believe she had much of a clue what she was doing.

The redhead flicked the glass, loosing any air bubbles to be pushed out the needle. As a small droplet of liquid dripped down the needles body, the commander studied its color with distrust. The purple swirling liquid shimmered and warped, like a galaxy contained in the small glass vile. Gabe probably would have considered it beautiful, if it wasn’t about to be injected into his body.

“You sure you got it right this time? No more of those weird side effect?.” As Moira wiped at his arm with an alcohol wipe, the man felt a deep seated dread scream out from inside of him. “We can wait till next week if you need more time.”

“You don’t have a choice. Your body is too far deteriorated in its fight against the archaic genetic modification. There is no time for cautious testing.” Taking a brief moment to cover the man’s chest and arms with sensors that connected to some portable machine Gabe couldn’t identify. The scientist was unbothered by the man’s unease.

“Well you sure are a comforting soul.” A sense of distrust, like an old friend, settled in him. He was well acquainted with this feeling, it often being the only company he shared in his frequent trips to the scientists office.

“If you wanted bedside manner you would have gone to Dr. Zeigler. But you came to me. Because you wanted results.” She wasn’t wrong.

As the needle penetrated his skin, Gabe gave a wince, more out of anticipation for what was to come than any sense of pain. As the churning liquid disappeared into his flesh, a premature sickness settled in his stomach. But if Moira had any concern, she didn’t show it.

Slipping the cap back on, the scientist returned the syringe to her pocket, eyes lingering on the commander’s bare chest with a look of hunger. Not in appreciation or lust, but as one would view an opportunity that was of great benefit to them. Tapping her long nails against the small machine, she monitored the readout as they waited to see what would happen.

Leaning his head back, Gabriel closed his eyes, his exhaustion getting the best of him. He lived in his office now, pouring over documents and records of political affairs in foreign countries. A mission was coming up. A big one. There was a lot of pressure on him to make this work. If it blew up, there would be dire consequences. People would die, Overwatch would suffer, he would lose many men. He had to succeed.

“You know, if you’re feeling this taxed, I could give you some medicine to-“

“No.” Eyes opening to stare sternly at the other, his resolve was firm. There was no way he was taking more of her ‘medicine’ than he absolutely needed to. Unfazed, Moira clicked her tongue, firing back in apathetic defense.

“Maybe that little girl at the bar can help with your stress then.” Gabe blinked at her, words failing him as temporary silence took over.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Despite his denial, the commander shot the redhead a look that warned her to drop it. But Moira was never one to listen to authority.

“The boys say the two of you are very...” the look she spared him was very pointed, as if taking great amusement in his anger. “intimate.”

“They don’t know what they’re talking about.” Gabe stated flatly. “Can’t believe everything you hear, doctor.” A sickness settled in the pit of his stomach. Whether caused by the questionable medicine or the conversation, it didn’t matter. An anxiety began to bubble up in his gut, leaving Gabriel ansy, fingers drumming against the chair arm.

“Come now, Reyes. We are both adults here.” Smiling a wicked smile, Moira’s pointed gaze pierced the commander. A cold sweat overtook him, feeling chilled in the normally comfortable room. “Though I must say. I never took you for the type to go chasing school girls. Thought you left that up to the cowboy.”

“OUT!” Ripping the sensors off, Gabriel was standing in a flash, temper fiery as he threw the tangle of wires at the other. Chest huffing, muscles clenched, he was an intimidating figure, sure to strike fear in anyone. But Moira wasn’t just anyone.

Clicking her tongue, she calmly scooped up her equipment, satisfied with her results. Indifferent to the man that stood, ready to swing, she made her way to the door, already planning her alterations to the formula.

“As you wish, commander.” 

No sooner was she out the door before Gabe collapsed, heaving as he spilled the black vile that poisoned his stomach. Again and again it came, sticky and putrid, staining his floor and burning his nostrils.

Finally, hacking at the scorching that plagued his throat, he felt another wave of cold wash over him. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Just A Dance

Glasses clank as the boys cheered, jovial in the aftermath of their mission. It had been a guaranteed success. But to hear them talk, one would think it a harrowing close call. Most of the men in the bar were Blackwatch. A surprise for a Thursday, but the bartenders welcomed the increased business, and tips.

You had the day off. Something that Gabe was thankful for. Though a part of him still wanted to see you, he knew it was best if he kept his distance. He needed to get over these feelings fast. Nothing good could come from them. Despite this, his mind kept wandering back to you. Your energy as you weaved between tables, your smile as you chatted with customers, the view as you leaned over the bar to clean up a spill. Even now, Gabe found himself glancing towards the back door, as if expecting you to walk through any moment.

His eyes returned to the cowboy as the boy lets out a boisterous laugh. Surely from some crude joke that only he found amusing. Despite it, the commander gave an amused smile, humoring the boy as he grinned brightly. Jesse seemed greatly pleased with himself, leaning back in his stool. Gabe could almost see the boy’s ego growing.

“Wooo! Yeah! Looking good, hot stuff.” The men were pulled from their moment as some of their comrades began to shout excitedly.

“Damn! Why don’t you dress like that for us?” Looking in the direction they were calling, both Gabe and Jesse were surprised at the sight of you.

The boys could never say you looked bad, but to see you now, everything you wore before seemed subdued. Your legs glistened in the dim light of the bar, steps agile in your tennis shoes as you almost danced your way through the bar. Your short shorts hugged your hips so perfectly, occasionally flashing a peek at your cheeks, leaving the boys hungry for more. Your lace crop top bordered on lingerie, hugging you tight and pushing your breast together as the laced up front was cinched tight.

Gabe couldn’t help but stare, slack jawed, cheeks warm with blood as he memorized the sight of you. The soft glow of your flesh, the way you moved, he wanted to spend an eternity exploring your body. He could see it so clearly, those silky legs wrapped around his hips, breast bouncing with every thrust, skin glistening in sweat. What sweet noises would you make? Would you be timid and shy, or eager to participate? In that moment, he would give anything to have you in his arms, even if just for one night.  
Gabe’s fantasy was interrupted as one of his soldiers smacked his arm.

“Damn, Chief. Don’t get girls like that on the base. Maybe we should recruit her.” The man’s chuckle was squelched as Gabe gave him a particularly hard pat on the back.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend.” Something in the way the lights reflected in the commander’s eyes was warning enough for the soldier to turn around, heart pounding as he fixed his attention on his drink.

You quickly made your way to the back door, ignoring the cat calling and compliments your many regulars tossed your way. You didn’t mind them, understanding most of them to be playful and friendly in nature. But you didn’t want to linger. On your day off, the last place you wanted to be was work. But you had business here you had to attend to before your consecutive days off could begin.

You gave a brief greeting to your coworker, exchanging a few words before disappearing into the back to talk with your boss. Gabe was grateful for the last glance at your rear he was spared before you disappeared from sight, leaving him longing for more. You were poetry in motion, a beautiful spring morning made in womanly form, the song his heart yearned to hear.

“Y’should call her over. Buy her a drink.” Jesse suggested, optimistic that his commander might act on his feelings today.

“Why would I do that?” Gabe muttered dismissively as he became all too aware of his surroundings, and the half hard state of his cock. Glaring irately, Jesse sat up straight, obstinately waving you down as you reemerged from the back.

“Well if you won’t, maybe I will.” Gabe sputtered, yanking on the cowboy’s arm in an attempt to stop him.

“Jesse! I swear-“ But it was too late.

As you walked over, you were startled at the look Gabe gave you, as if he wanted you gone. He was clearly annoyed, maybe even angry. You had to wonder, had you done something to upset him. You hadn’t even talked to him.

Shocked, you wondered if you should just leave. If Gabe wanted you to stay away, you didn’t want to bother him. He already thought you were annoying as it was. But you were already halfway there. And with Jesse vigorously waving, you couldn’t back out now. As you neared, Gabe seemed to settle down, turning back to his drink as if annoyed. Crest fallen, you couldn’t help the self doubt that plagued your mind knowing you had annoyed him.

“Hey there, sugarcube. Just can’t stay away, huh.” Jesse flashed you a charming smile and a wink. It did little to put you at ease, but the friendly gesture was enough to make you feel welcomed, even if only by the cowboy.

“Didn’t want to come in. I switched banks. But my direct deposit isn’t set up yet, so I came in to get my paycheck.” You admitted, shrugging as you ignored all the other blackwatch boys goading you to join them for drinks.

“Well since you’re here, why don’t you get a drink with us.” Despite his casual demeanor, Jesse didn’t miss the way your eyes flashed towards Gabe, pensive and unsure as you studied him. Grinning to himself, the cowboy was unaware of the way his commander’s eyes pierced him, sharp and bitter.

Biting his cheek, Gabe fought back the urge to smack the boy upside the head. But he couldn’t right here. Not in front of you. Heart beating insistently in his chest, the commander had to fight the urge to look at you, to turn around and just savor your closeness. Your perfume flooded his senses, filling his with a nervous eagerness.

This was the last thing he needed. It was hard enough ignoring these feelings, let alone when you were dressed like this. And he really wasn’t in the mood to listen to the other men comment on your body, or watch them undress you with their eyes, even when he wanted to do the same. There was no doubt that he would be smoking them tomorrow.

Sensing that his commander and friend wasn’t going to seize this opportunity, Jesse jumped up, taking your hand as he pulled you along.

“Lets dance.” Before you could protest, you were both on the small dance floor that resided in the corner of the bar.

It didn’t get much use, except for finals week like this, when the local college students went bar hopping to celebrate and occasionally popped into the hole in the wall establishment. There was a small group of youngsters already on the floor. Some dancing in pairs, a few in a group. Mixing in with them, Jesse began to dance, oblivious to his own clumsiness.

“Jesse, I thought I was clear, I’m not interested. Besides, I have friends waiting for me.” Moving to leave, Jesse pulled you back, swinging you around so that his back was to the bar.

“Don’t worry, hun. This isn’t about me.” Giving you a wink, he nodded, indicating for you to dance. You were hesitant, but something in you urged you to play along. Swaying your hips half-heartedly, you raised a brow, waiting for the cowboy to elaborate. “Ya know, my friend over there has quite a thing for ya.” Giving the youth a blank look, it took you a moment to even realize who he was talking about.

“Reyes?” Glancing over his shoulder, you saw the man in question slumped against the bar, arms folded across his chest as he glowered at you. You winced at the fury in his eyes, wishing instead to see the bright smile and twinkling eyes you were so used to. “He’s glaring at me.” Still keeping his back to the man as the two of you danced, Jesse seemed unbothered as he laughed.

“Trust me, it ain’t you he’s glaring at.” The cowboy’s arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his chest with little effort as he gave you a charming smile.

Unseen by you, Gabe sat up straight at the sight, fist slamming on the counter to startle the other agents at the bar. Grinding his teeth, murder lingered in the commander’s eyes as he watched the two of you, close and intimate as your bodies moved to the rhythm. Surely, any who saw the two of you would think you were a smart looking couple.

“What are you doing?” Pushing against the youth’s chest, you bit back your disgust at the cowboy’s forwardness, irritated at just how readily he put hands on you.

“Helping you out. What’s he doing now?” Cocky as ever, Jesse raised a brow at you, confident in his plan. Despite your annoyance with the boy, you couldn’t help your curiosity. Glancing over his shoulder as a small sprig of hope bloomed in you that maybe what the boy said was true.

“He’s leaving.” You said flatly, irritated disappointment clear on you face.

“What?” Spinning around, Jesse’s eyes scanned the section of the bar the Blackwatch agents occupied, not finding Reyes until he looked over at the door, just in time to see the man slip out into the night. “That idiot.” 

What little interest in dancing you had, vanished. Slouching, your heart sank. You knew your crush on him was already impossible. Wasn’t that enough. He already thought of you as a kid, now he probably thought you were easy too. You just wanted to come in and get your check. Why did it have to end like this.

Feeling a heavy weight in your chest, you turned to leave, not even in the mood to visit your friends anymore.

“Wait! Where are you going now?” Reaching out to you, Jesse was startled when you smacked his hand away, eyes surprisingly apathetic.

“I told you I didn’t want to be here.” Not waiting for his response, you took your leave.

“Jesus Christ. You two are made for each other.” Jesse cursed, teeth clenched as he watched you slip out the door. “Dense fucks.”


	4. Liquid Courage

He didn’t want to be here. Would rather be anywhere else, if you asked him. Yet here he was, standing in front of the glass doors of the bar, resolve wavering.

It had been a month since he had last been here. The anger and bitterness of Jesse’s seeming betrayal now dulled. The boy had insisted that he wasn’t trying to make a move on you. That his intentions were to get you two to talk and maybe get you to have some drinks with them. Gabe wanted to believe him, but the voice of doubt that poisoned his mind whispered too loudly.

The memory of you two flashed across his mind. Another young couple enjoying a fun night. That’s what anyone who saw you would have thought. And why not? The two of you certainly looked so natural together.

So why was he here? That’s what Gabriel kept asking himself. Why here? Why this bar?

It was true, he needed a drink, needed to get out of that office, needed to get away from the oppressive atmosphere that pervade Overwatch. But was he really ready to see you? Did he even want to?

Even on the trip here, he had bounced back and forth. He cursed himself for these inappropriate feelings he had for you. But he couldn’t stay away. He despised the longing he had for you, the way you filled his thoughts in his quiet moments. But he felt a draw, instinctive and irresistible, that continually pulled him back to you.

It was a moment of weakness that brought him here. Sick with stress, sick with this genetic mutation, sick with his ‘cure’. He needed to get away, needed a break from these weights that held him down, needed some comfort. He had come alone, wanting to see you, but unable to bear the sight of you smiling at one of Jesse’s stupid jokes.

He knew you couldn’t be his, knew it was best to forget you and focus on his work. But he couldn’t help the small, feeble voice of hope that whispered that maybe, just maybe, you could come to care for him too.

So he sought the drink and your company, hoping that enough liquor would suffocate that tiny voice. Or give him the courage to listen to it. He wasn’t sure which.

The bar was relatively empty. But that was to be expected on a Tuesday night. Sitting down at one of the worn stools, the groan it gave seemed unwelcoming, as if warning him that nothing good would come of this. Glancing down the bar at you, Moira’s words hissed low and stern in his mind, worming their way through his brain as they ate at him. This had been a terrible idea. She was right, there was nothing for him here. He was only making a fool of himself. It was best if he just left. But before he could stand, you were in front of him, smile warm and eyes bright.

“Here by yourself? I thought you guys always traveled in packs.” The way you spoke to him was so familiar, so inviting. Gabe couldn’t help but be entranced. Again, that energy surged through him. A kind of electricity that only you inspired in him. And with it, the whispering voice got a little louder.

He was here already. And so where you. If he already looked a fool, what more did he have to lose? Maybe it was time he just went for it.

Tightening his jaw, Gabriel firmed his resolve. Deciding that tonight was the night he would set things straight. But as you stared down at him, eyes shimmering in the dim light, lips glossy and slightly parted, words failed him.

For several minutes, Gabe just stared up at you, hunched over the bar, lips pursed. You weren’t sure what to make of him. He looked almost angry, staring at you with steely eyes that cut right through you. Jaw square, shoulders large and imposing, you found your heart beating faster as you were reminded just how handsome the man was.

As the silence continued, you started to wonder if he was angry with you or if he found you repulsive. Thinking you just some flighty bimbo who flirted with his men for better tips. He sure seemed upset with you, staring so intensely. But despite the awkward silence, and the guilt his eyes inspired in you, there was something about him that pulled you in.

You wanted to be closer. To just reach out and feel his cheek, run your thumb over his lips. You were dying to know what it felt like to be wrapped up in those strong arms. You’d give anything to steel that beanie, promising he could have it back at the cost of a kiss. Surely, if you just flashed your best smile, if you could just be charming enough, he would see you as a woman. Would finally think of you as more than a little girl.

But that was just childish wishing.

“The usual?” You managed to squeak out, hating how meek you voice sounded.

Face suddenly faltering, as if surprised to hear you speak, the man just stared blankly for a moment before nodding wordlessly. Offering up an unsure smile, you walked away to prepare his drink, cursing your stupidity. You couldn’t even strike up a conversation with him. Couldn’t even compose yourself enough to say ‘hi’, ‘how are you’, ‘haven’t seen you in a while’. You’d never be able to flirtatiously woo him. No wonder he thought you were just a child.

Handing over his drink, Gabe took it in hand, but didn’t drink. Staring down at his glass, he again tried to find the words to lure you in. Or at least start a conversation. But after several more minutes of deafening silence, you began to back away.

“I-I better help them.” Pointing down the bar, you indicated two customers that were cheerfully waving you down. Older men, clearly undressing you with their drunken eyes as they called you over with words of favor.

Gabe felt an anger growing in him as the men sized you up lustily, being more than obvious as they tried to charm you. He felt a strong urge to break his glass over their heads before throwing them out the bar. But then again, was he really any better than them?

As far as you were concerned, he was just another old man hitting on a girl way too young for him. No wonder you had looked so awkward just then. And at least these men could work up the nerve to talk to you. All he could do was stare. He wasn’t even strong enough to get over this stupid crush. Couldn’t even stay away. He was a creep and a coward. No wonder you thought he was just some dirty old man.

Slamming back his drink, Gabriel swallowed his anger along with the sting of the alcohol. Brooding over all his ill fortunes of late, he waved down your coworker, ordering two more drinks.

With alarming speed, he finished those off, going on to order more. Four, five, six. He drank his stress and self degrading away. Or at least, he tried. Slumping against the bar, Gabriel found himself uncharacteristically mopey, a trait he had never indulged in before. But the weight of his sins, in that moment, were more than he wanted to deal with.

Despite your reluctance to make a further fool of yourself, you couldn’t help but watch the man. Your heart hurt at the sight of him. Wanting nothing more than to cheer him up. It would do nothing but encourage this school girl crush, but at the sight of him, something deep in you took over.

As he attempted to wave down your coworker, Gabe was startled as something warm and soft and small took his calloused hand. Silenced strangled him when he turned to see it was you who had taken his hand in your own, lowering it to the counter as you watched him with concerned eyes. Without thinking, Gabe’s hand wrapped around your fingers, holding on to the small contact he was starved for.

“I’ve got him.” You called to your coworker, who was already heading this way. With a nod, the other barkeep turned back to another table that was calling to him.

As you leaned against the bar Gabe did his best not to let his eyes flick down to your chest. But in his drunken state, he couldn’t be sure he didn’t. Either way, you didn’t let on, studying him with concern as you gave him your undivided attention.

“I think you’ve had enough. I’m cutting you off.” Doing his best to keep his eyes focused on your face, Gabe’s thoughts swam through the mush that was his brain, floating in and out of his consciousness as they teased him with all the possibilities.

You were talking to him. This was his chance. He could charm you, say something smooth and make you fall for him. Maybe he would ask for your number. Maybe confess how hard it was for him to get over these feelings for you. Maybe even kiss you. And why not? You were so close, and your hand so warm.

“Gabe. You’re really drunk.” He loved the way his name formed in your mouth, dancing off your tongue. He bet that tongue was really good. Would feel REALLY good.

He couldn’t keep his thoughts focused as your energy consumed him, the alcohol in his system flooding him. Sweeping away his self control and roaring with the voices of everything he wanted to do to you, with you, for you.

“Hey. Is there someone I can call to come get you?” Gabe realized this was your third time repeating the question, his eyes still staring at your mouth as you tried to get his attention.

“No.” His voice is muddled as he shakes his head, bracing himself against the bar.

“Are you sure?” You ask, not willing, or comfortable, to let him walk back alone. “I’m sure Jesse could come get you.”

“No!” Gabe was suddenly much louder, sitting bolt upright and leaning back in his stool till he almost fell out of his chair.   
Keeping a firm grip on his hand, you pulled him back, grabbing his shoulder to balance him. 

“No. Fuck the cowboy.” His words were slurred, but you could still make them out. A sympathetic hurt twinged in your heart for Jesse. “Fuck ‘im.” You were grateful that the cowboy wasn’t here to hear this from the man he saw as a father.

“Gabe, you don’t mean that.” You insisted, keeping a tight hold on his hand and his hoodie, incase he launched himself back again in his drunken state.

“He just wants-to fuck you.” Gabe stated, a bit louder than you were comfortable with as he leaned in close, as if his proximity could convince you. You couldn’t help the blush that overtook your cheeks, red and brilliant, as the man’s face was inches from yours, eyes dazzling and direct, albeit a bit glassed over.

“Jesse’s not like that. He’s just a hopeless flirt.” Gabe memorised the shape of your lips as you spoke, admired the flush of your cheeks, wanting to lay kisses on both in turn. You smelled so good, and he ached for your touch. “Stay still. I’ll make you some coffee.” Before he could act on any of his impulses, you had propped him up on the bar, swiftly moving away to fetch a cup of coffee before hurrying back. He scarcely had time to miss you before you were in front of him again, insisting that he drink the bitter liquid.

You were grateful that it was a quiet night. Sparing you a sympathetic glance, your coworker nodded, indicating that he would handle the other customers so you could take care of Gabriel. Wordlessly you thanked him, grateful for his understanding.

After Gabe had drank enough for you to feel satisfied, you again engaged him in conversation.

“Is work really that rough for you?” He seemed surprised at your question, wondering if it was that obvious before you continued. “The boys said you had a lot on your shoulders lately.” You left out that it was Jesse that had mentioned this, not sure if he was mad at the cowboy for something specific or just frustrated in general.

Gabe mumbled a few things to himself, low and incoherent. You couldn’t make any of it out as you leaned in, trying to catch a word or two. But as his eyes met yours, the commander seemed to catch himself, speaking more clearly when he again opened his mouth.

“Just… A lot of paperwork.” He really didn’t want to bring it up to you, the voices and the liquor both telling him he would seem pathetic. You didn’t need to know his body was falling apart, that he was a lab rat for a crazy scientist, that some days doing all the dirty work weighed on him. He didn’t need to whine. 

“Is that really all?” You asked, folding his hands back around the coffee as you encouraged him to drink more. To your surprise, Gabe leaned forward, resting his forehead against your hand as his weariness overtook him.

“I just get so tired of the politics.” It was all you could do to keep your heart from leaping up your throat and out your mouth. Breathing deeply, you tried to calm yourself. Reminding yourself that he was drunk, he didn’t know what he was doing, he didn’t mean anything by this small gesture.

Maybe it was your warmth, or the warmth of the alcohol in his gut and his mind, but Gabe found his lips loosening, words tumbling from his mouth the second they formed in his head.

“Morrison keeps nagging me to follow the rules. Says he keeps getting in trouble because of me.” You listened closely, the name ringing a bell, though you couldn’t place it. “I don’t know. I don’t want him getting in trouble on my account. But I just want to get the job done. Lives depend on us. We can’t waste time sitting around talking about things. I didn’t sign up for that.”

You weren’t sure what to say to him. Didn’t know how to make it better. Your worlds were so different. He was out there saving people, keeping the world safe. The most important thing you ever did was pour drinks for those saving the world. How could you possible help him?

“Some days I wonder if I’m really doing a lick of good being in this organization.” He admits, pressing into your hand as he bites back his disdain.

Moving the mug away, you leaned down on the bar, looking him in the eyes as you caught his attention.

“You saved me.” You reminded him. “I think that counts for something.” Sparing him a soft smile, you did your best to put him at ease. “And I’m sure there are hundreds of others out there you saved during the omnic crisis that are living happy lives because of you. And even more now who don’t even know you’ve saved them from dangerous people. You are making a difference, Gabe. Even if you can’t see it.”

These were words he had heard a thousand times from Ana and Jack. But now, maybe it was the alcohol or the weariness or that the words were coming from you, he could almost believe them. You seemed happy. You had certainly grown up. If it weren’t for him and Overwatch, you probably would have died in that burning city. No. You certainly would have. And the rest of humanity, they would have been wiped out by the omnics.

Feeling lighter, he found comfort in your words, believing them as they spilled from your beautiful lips. As you continued going on about how grateful you were to him, about how many lives he’s shaped, Gabe found his focus shifting. Without realizing it, Gabriel was leaning in, slumping closer as he focused on your words. You were so close, so kind. Unable to hear your words, he was distracted by your lips, fascinated by their shape, and enticed by their movement. Just a little closer, and he could steal a kiss. You smiled, soft and sweet and warm, and his courage became cemented.

“Dallying with that girl again? There are bigger things at stake here, commander" You were surprised at just how deep set the lines in Gabe’s face were as he cringed, closing his eyes and groaning at the voice that interrupted them. “Big mission in the morning and you’re here poisoning your system.”

“Why are you here?” Turning around in the stool, it was all Gabe could do to keep his composure, almost sliding out of his seat in the process.

A tall, lanky woman stood in the middle of the bar. Poised and dignified, she looked almost fragile, as if she might break if touched. With short red hair and intense eyes, she stared Gabe down with a power that left your mind blank and your stomach knotted.

“I had hoped to discuss tomorrows plans. But you were nowhere to be found.” To say she was intimidating would have been an understatement. When her eyes flicked over to you, you physically recoiled. It didn’t take words for her to convey that she found no worth in you, regarding you dismissively.

“You could have called.” Gabe interjected, taking her attention away from you so she could again study the man slumped in the chair.

“Would you have answered?” The commander muttered something under his breath and nearly fell as he moved to lean against the bar. “The state of you.” The disgust in her voice was more pointed and cruel than you had ever heard. The indescribable power she held over others permeated the bar, leaving everyone with a great sense of unease as they avoided her gaze, hoping they would not be on the receiving end of her sharp tongue. “You really shouldn’t be drinking, in your condition.”

“Let me worry about my condition.” Gabe spat clumsily.

As he again began to slip, you reached out, grabbing a hold of his hoodie as you attempted to support him. This only earned you the calculating stare of the strange woman as she studied you. There was something so dismissive in the way she regarded you. As if you were of no importance to her, something she would easily discard, if given the chance.

“Are you always so handsy with your customers?” Her voice was flat, matter of fact as if there was no doubt to her conclusion, leaving you flustered and speechless to reply. “I suppose that’s how you make your money though. A young thing like you would be wise to use her physical assets in such a profession.”

“E-excuse me?” You stammered, not sure if she was insinuating something or not.

“Leave her out of this.” Gabe slurred, voice low and dangerous in its drunken tone.

“Well if that’s how you care to do things, then fine. But do leave this man out of it. He’s much too busy to be bothering himself with young tarts. Our work is far too important for him to get distracted by a fresh faced child.”

Cut deep by the woman’s words, you shrink away from the man, releasing him as you become aware of all the eyes on you. How stupid you felt. Of course you must have looked like a little hussy. Being so attracted to such an older man, getting so close to him while he was drunk and vulnerable. This woman was just voicing what everyone was thinking.

As you drew away, Gabe was left to balance on his own, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Things had been going so well. The two of you talking, carrying on a full conversation. He was even working up the nerve to make a move. And then Moira had to come along and point out the obvious. Wasn’t it enough he reminded himself day in and day out that he was too old for you? Why did she have to come and announce it to the whole world.

Her words fester in his mind, fueling his self-doubt and guilt, till he couldn’t even bring himself to look at you. Slipping off the stool, Gabe wobbles toward the door, growling as he passed the scientist.

“Just shut up.” As they made their exit, the woman spared you one final, victorious glance, her satisfaction wicked and her eyes dangerous. And in those eyes, you could have sworn you saw the devil.

Then, with a clang of the door, they were gone. A handful of crumpled bills, the empty glasses and the tears welling in your eyes were the only proof they had ever been there.


	5. Celebrations

“Jesse! Fuck off!” Gabe’s voice roared down the hall, causing some new recruits to jump in fear further down to hall. Despite the scene, the young cowboy persisted, practically pulling the other along.

“I am not letting you be manipulated by that cunt.” Gabe could have easily flipped the cowboy over his shoulder, sending him crashing into the floor if he wanted. But despite his annoyance with the boy, he couldn’t deny his intentions were well meaning.

“Who said it's any of your business.” The commander growled, yanking his arm free before his hoody got stretched out. Despite this, Jesse continued to walk on, barely watching the man over his shoulder as if expecting that the other would just follow him.

“I’m making it my business, jefe. I don’t know how that witch sunk her claws into you, but she can’t be trusted.” Gabe really was fond of Jesse’s stubbornness. But mostly when it was directed at Jack, or regarding a mission. In this instant, it was just frustrating.

“Shouldn’t you be at the bar, celebrating with the others?” Gabe deflected, stuffing his hands in his pockets while looking off somewhere to his right. He did his best to act like the mention of the bar was nothing, but Jesse saw right through him.

“Yeah, and you should be there too.” Again, Jesse attempted to herd his friend along. Again, he was shrugged off. “I know Moira went to the bar to get you. And ever since you’ve been acting like a little bitch. I don’t know what she said to you, but she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. So she can just fuck off and you can get your ass over there.”

“I told you, boy. I have work to do. I’m not going.” He had a hard enough time maintaining his self discipline to stay away. Gabe really didn’t need the encouragement.

“Damn it, Gabe. What did she say to you to turn you into this pussy?” Despite the commander’s protest, the cowboy was managing to work him towards the exit. Albeit, very slowly.

“Hey! Watch it, boy. I’m still your superior.” Gabe fixed the youth with a stern glare that didn’t stick. “Besides, she didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Angered further, Jesse was having none of Gabe’s pity party.

“You’re coming with me. Or else.” He threatened, standing firm.

“Or else what?” Gabe snorted, stepping up to the boy’s challenge.

“Or else I’m getting Morrison and Ana.”

********************

“HEEYYYY!” All the Blackwatch boys cheered as Jesse and Gabe walked in, oblivious to the dark aura that lingered over their commander. Jesse greeted them in turn, sparing a side glance at the bar. You were there, eyes lingering dolefully on Gabe while the man just stared moodily at the floor. Hooking his arm around his commander, Jesse dragged him towards the bar.

“Hey!” Gabe’s protest fell on deaf ears as the youth waved to the others.

“We’ll join you in a second. Have to catch up.” It was clear the others were already hammered. And besides wanting to keep pace with them, there was no denying a few drinks would help Gabe’s courage. Slapping the counter, Jesse refuse to let go his commanders’ arm, not giving him the chance to slink away. “We need four beers, sweetheart.”

You were startled by the boy’s forwardness, unsure how to respond as Gabe looked at you with startled eyes. The two of you stared at each other for a moment or two, oblivious to how obvious you were being.

“Ok.” You finally managed, pouring their drinks before setting them in front of the men.

Jesse was quick to scoop up his share, noting the relief on his commander’s face as he in turn took his. With a sly grin, the cowboy turned on his heels, sparing you a final word over his shoulder.

“Oh, by the way. Jefe has something he really wants to tell you.”

“McCree!” But it was too late. Jesse was off, slipping in with the others as he left the two of you alone in your discomfort.

Gabe muttered curses under his breath for a moment before realizing your eyes were on him. Startled and embarrassed, he looked down at his drinks, not sure what to say to smooth over the situation. You were anything but oblivious to his awkwardness, feeling it creep from him and into you like a parasite.

Both of you ran a hundred ideas through your head on what to say, discarding each as you found them inadequate. Despite the silence, you found yourself unable to keep your eyes off him. Constantly glancing up, you longed for his eyes to meet yours. For him to smile and assure you that everything was alright. That the two of you could go back to normal. But in the silence, you couldn’t deny that you found a part of yourself wondering if normal was enough anymore.

“Hey, um. I’m sorry. About last time. She was out of line.” Brows raised, you took in the man’s words. Unsure how you felt about the conversation turning to your encounter with that devil woman. But at least he was talking.

“Oh, no. It’s fine.” You said, trying to brush it off. Afraid he could clearly see just how shaken up you were over the whole ordeal. “I- I didn’t think twice about it.” You lied.

“Yeah.” Gabe forced a chuckle, stilted and disingenuous, “She’s crazy, so- don’t mind anything she says.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Words came to the two of you like pasta through a fine strainer. Desperate to get things back to the way they were, you searched for something to say. “So. The mission was a success?” Taken by surprise, it took the man a moment to catch up with you. But as the normalcy of your question sunk in, he was grateful.

“Yeah.” He spared you a ghost of a smile, his eyes flicked to yours before returning to his drink. “It really was. Only suffered a few injuries among us. Nothing major. It really was dumb luck.” Even though he still wouldn’t look at you, you were comforted to know the source of so much of his stress was off his shoulders now.

“The boys seem really happy about it. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them this wild.” Eyes finally leaving his drink for more than an instant, he watched his men, laughing with high spirits as they occupied two pool tables, wits sharp and hearts light.

“Yeah. They worked real hard. Did good.”

“So did you.” You reminded. He seemed surprised by this, meeting your gaze as you offered him reassuring eyes. “You deserve to relax too.” As his eyes remained locked with yours, it began to sink in. You were right. He had been pushing himself so hard, pulling so many long nights. And now it was done. He could take it easy. At least for now.

With that thought, and your soft eyes, the tension seemed to melt from him, leaving him at ease.

“Thanks.” It was your turn to be surprised, blinking at him as you waited for him to elaborate. “You take good care of my men. And now you’re even taking care of me. You’re a good woman.”

“Hey, boss! Get over here!” Before you even had the chance to process what the man had said, two of his soldiers were at his side, much to Jesse’s frustration. Gabe spared you an apologetic smile, one you met with soft, familiar eyes as you conveyed your understanding. As the men swept him away, a hearty grin spread his lips, sending your heart aflutter.

As much as you regretted letting the moment slip through your fingers, you were happy to see Gabriel so at peace, surrounded by so many that cared so deeply for him.

But with a clang of the door, you were soon drawn back to your work. Dusty and rugged, they numbered six, each having an aura of hardness about them. The men were gruff looking, but no more so than any of your regulars. Flashing them a charming smile as they saddled up to the bar, you welcomed the large group of patrons on such a slow night.

“Hey there, fellas. Anything I can do for you?” Resting your forearms on the bar, you leaned in to hear them better as a redheaded lad greeted you with a charismatic grin.

“I think there is, sweet stuff.” Giving you a wink, the man’s eyes had a glint in them, like the well sharpened edge of a dagger. Interjecting, his friend seemed far less patient than the handsome redhead.

“Empty the cash register and don’t make a sound.” Hearing a click, you froze, eyes darting to your left to see the barrel of a gun, barely poking over the counter and pointed straight at you. Your heart seized, skin overtaken by an icy chill as your eyes instinctively darted towards Gabe.

It didn’t take long for Gabe to notice something was wrong. Your wide eyed stare, the tenseness to your jaw, the slight labor to your breathing. He had seen it all before. He couldn’t tell what was happening between the six men and you, but it was clear you felt threatened.

Calmly, as he had done a thousand times before, Gabriel signaled to the other Blackwatch boys. A small gesture that conveyed danger. They recognized it on the spot, needing no further explanation to follow their commander’s lead. Moving with an intentional nonchalance and stealth that conveyed nothing to the men at the bar.

“Look, don’t make a scene, and no one is going to get hurt.” Nodding slowly, you gathered the bag they had tossed at you. Stepping slowly towards the cash register as your hand slid along the underside of the counter.

“I’d keep your hands where we can see them if I were you. My friend here had a bad habit of pulling the trigger when startled you see.” Ice filled your veins as the man with the gun pulled it up over the counter to point it more insistently at you. The man that gave the warning smiled, cool and casual, as one would to an old friend.

He was well practiced at this. And with great success too, you reckoned. He wouldn’t have been so calm if he hadn’t. Which meant, as petrified as you were, if you just did what he said, he would stay true to his word. You would be safe.

“Hey there.” The man on the end whipped around just in time to see Jesse’s self-confident smirk as he flipped the gun from the man’s hand, turning it on its owner.  
It was then that the men noticed the group of Blackwatch agents that had surrounded them, standing a safe enough distance, but close enough to be on the men in a flash.

“Maybe I can help you boys.” Stepping up, arms crossed and demeanor cool. Gabe proved an intimidating figure. There was none of the warmth or humor you had come to love. Features dark and eyes filled with death, this was a side of the commander you had never seen.

There was something about him, an aura, energy, or spirit. You didn’t know what. But it was on a whole other level. And you were beyond grateful he was on your side. But if the men feared the darkness of the commander or the numbers at his back, they didn’t show it.

“If you want to help, you can mind your own business.” All but one of them had their back to you, giving the Blackwatch boys their undivided attention. You didn’t know if the thieves knew who they were, knew these men dealt with terrorists and top tier criminals regularly. But even if they did, it wasn’t like they could just back out now.

“Why don’t we step outside.” Nodding towards the door, Gabes expression was serious. Deadly so. “I’m sure you boys don’t want to make more of a disruption than you already have.” Eyes darting around the room at the many agents that surrounded them, the boys would be fools to carry on. Knowing this, the one that seemed to be their leader gave a shrug, his demeanor sly and disarming. You imagined the devil alone could match this man's sinful demeanor and cool composure.

“I guess you’re right. Come on boys.”

But as he reached behind his back, his jacket lifted, and you saw the glint of steel. You didn’t think, didn’t hesitate, grabbing the nearest bottle of vodka and bringing it down hard on the back of the man’s head before you knew what you were doing. The sound the thick glass made against the man's’ skull was sickening and turned your stomach. Despite this, you felt a sense of relief as the man crumpled to the ground.

“Taylor!” Alarmed, one of the thugs rushed to his buddy’s side, two more soon joining him as they attempted to get him to his feet. But their leader was out cold.

Whether it was the many Blackwatch boys staring them down, your sudden courage, or their leader’s unconsciousness, the men lost their nerve. With growls and muttered curses, the men slunk out, sparing you hateful looks over their shoulder.

As the men disappeared out the door, all eyes lingered on the glass till their shadows faded. Then they turned to you. You were startled at the many expressions that faced you. Some impressed, some disbelieving, some concerned. But the only eyes you concerned yourself with, were the warm, affectionate brown eyes that gazed upon you like no other.

“Quite the spitfire.” Gabe chuckled, flashing you a grin that dissolved the tension in your shoulders, making them drop, and set your heart at ease. “Looks like you didn’t even need us.”

‘I always need you,’ is what you wanted to say. And you almost did till Jesse stepped in, keeping you from admitting your secret to the large crowd.

“Damn sugar.” Leaning up on the bar, Jesse's teeth flashed in the dim bar lights. He seemed more than amused at the whole situation. But then again, danger like this was an everyday thing for him. “Maybe we should be paying you to protect us.” Tilting his head towards you, you returned his gaze flatly. Unamused, if not annoyed that your moment with Gabriel had been interrupted.

Sparing Genji a side glance, it only took a small nod towards the door for the commander to get his point across. Without a word of acknowledgement, the cyborg turned from his commander, using the cowboys leather jacket as a handle by which to pull him along.

“Hey!” Jesse’s protest didn’t last long once he noticed the other Blackwatch boys also moving towards the door. “Darlin’, can you put the drinks on my tab?”

“Yeah?” Confused, you watched the men slip out the door, disappearing one by one into the night till only Gabe remained.

The muscles of your chest seemed to tighten around your heart, smothering it as the last agent vanished from sight. Suddenly, your bar didn’t feel safe anymore. You wanted the men to stay. To fill the bar with laughter and crude jokes and make the drab establishment feel alive. But more than that, to provide a distraction from the man whose eyes were boring into yours.

As if sensing your apprehension, Gabe was quick to capture your attention.

“Think I’ll stick around for a while.” Gabe’s shrug was anything but casual. Stepping up to take his seat at the bar, he flashed a reassuring smile. “I’ll have another.”

Eyes lingering on him, you were hard pressed to pull your gaze away. Your head was spinning, thoughts light as they floated about your mind. You weren’t sure whether to thank him, or chastise him for the danger he had put himself in. But as you opened your mouth, not sure what would come tumbling out, you found the most pervasive thought on your mind was the desire to just be held by him.

Shutting your mouth quickly, you hurried about making his drink, afraid of what confession might break free if you lingered. He had saved you. And for that you were grateful. Yet still, you felt hesitant, wanting nothing more than for him to pull you onto his lap, tell you you were safe, shelter you from everything.

What if that man had gotten to his gun? What if you hadn’t noticed? What if you hadn’t been brave enough? The horrid image of Gabe bleeding out on your barroom floor flashed through your head, and you couldn’t help but let the glass of liquor slip through your fingers.

At the loud crash of glass shattering across the floor, Gabe straightened up, eyes sharp and attentive as they surveyed you. You seemed lost, dazed even as you stared down at the mess. Hearing the commotion, your coworker was quickly at your side.

“Hey, did you hurt yourself?” They asked as you nodded distractedly. Grabbing you by the arms, they pulled you away from the mess of jagged shards and sudsy liquid. “You’re trembling. Are you sure you’re ok?” But all it took was one look to know you were anything but. Shooken up and nerves frayed; you trembled like a leaf in the wind, unable to pull yourself together no matter how hard you willed it. “Go to the back. Just- take it easy. Ok? I can handle things out here till you feel up to it.”

Mind a million miles away, you nodded, in a daze as you disappeared into the back. Brown eyes watched the whole interaction, brows knitted in concern. Even as your coworker approached him. 

“Sorry about that. What can I get you?” The commander didn’t even bother looking at the other, eyes lingering on the door you had disappeared behind.

“Is she ok?” He hadn’t seen any blood, but then not all wounds were physical.

“I think she will be.” The other reassured, offering a shaky smile. But that wasn’t good enough for Gabe.

“I’m going to go check on her.” Standing, Gabe didn’t wait for a response.

“Hey! You’re not allowed back there.” Gabe paused for one moment, sparing the other a glance over his shoulder and a raised brow. It was enough. “You’ll want the second door on the right.” With a nod, he slipped through the door.

No sooner was he in the back, when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Slipping it out briefly, he was unsurprised to see the ‘Shimada’ at the top of his screen. Opening the message, it was short and succinct. As was to be expected from the ninja.

‘They slipped away. Keep an eye out.’ Just perfect. 

Standing in front of the right door, Gabe hesitated only a moment, wondering if he would just be a bother. But in the silence, he could hear you, crying softly on the other side. With a firm knock, he let himself in.

“Hey. You holding up ok?” Startled, you whipped around from your place at a small table. 

“Yeah.” You answer, a little too quickly, wiping at the tears as if hoping he wouldn’t notice them. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Sliding onto the bench next to you, Gabe had you in his arms before you could offer up protest, petting your hair in reassurance. “Hey, they are gone. No need to be scared anymore.” Despite your embarrassment and fear, you leaned into him, welcoming his comfort and reassurance.

“You weren’t scared.” You muttered in feeble protest. Head leaning against his chest, your heart leapt into your throat as you heard a deep chuckle echoing in his rib cage.

“I get guns pointed at me a hell of a lot more than you.” His warmth was comforting, his strong arms supporting as he held you close and tight.

“But you could have gotten hurt.” You reasoned, a small part of you worried you were being too obvious. But Gabe didn’t give your comment a second thought, far more concerned with your well being than his own.

“So could you.” he shot back, arms tightening around you.

“He almost pulled a gun on you.” Pulling away to look him in the eyes, you found a slight annoyance growing in you at just how lightly Gabe was taking his own safety. “What if he had hurt you?”

“You think I can’t take care of myself?” His demeanor calm, he spoke to you with a rationality that vexed you greatly.

“But he-“

“Would have been dead before he cleared leather.” Lifting his hoodie from his side, he revealed to you the side arm he had tucked into his jeans. Kicking yourself for your stupidity, you felt your cheeks grow warm as you stared at the piece. You couldn’t say you were surprised Gabe was carrying. The leader of Blackwatch? Of course he was prepared at all times. How silly of you to assume that he needed a child to protect him.

“And here I thought Jesse was the cowboy.” A ghostly chuckle escaped you, relief rushing you knowing that Gabe had never been in danger. You trusted his skill and had seen him in action. Your heart became even lighter as he gave a hearty laugh, calloused hand rubbing your arm warmly.

“Well, I have been known to watch a western or two.” You laughed softly at his joke, lowering your head as you pictured the man dressed up in leather and on horseback. Smile gentle and eyes warm, Gabe took your chin between his fingers, tilting you up to meet his gaze as he offered you reassurance. “You did just fine.” You were struck by the way his eyes trained on you, sincere and raw. “Trust that I’d never let anything happen to you.” You could have kissed him in that moment, just leaned over and taken his lips for your own as you had fantasised so many times.

And why not. His arms were around you, familiar and comfortable, like an old lover. And his demeanor so welcoming. It would be nothing to lean forward and make him your own, even if just for that moment. Just once in your life be brave enough. But you weren’t granted the chance.

Standing, Gabe’s arms slipped from you, a distance growing between your lips that was impossible to surmount. Rubbing your head, he offered up a grin, the kind that left you at ease but aching for more of him.

“We look out for our own. Consider yourself under our protection.” You wanted to reach out to him, to grab his hand and hold him back. But alas, you let him slip away. And as the door clicked shut behind him, you found yourself as emotionally disheveled as you were before his visit. 

Leaning against the door, Gabe did his best to hide the brilliant flush of his cheeks, hoping the dim lighting was enough to conceal his uncharacteristically flustered demeanor.

He had managed to save himself there at the end. But oh how close he had been. If he just had one more drink, or just an ounce less control, there was no telling when, or if, he would have stop. Claiming your lips for his own, marking your skin, taking you as he pleased till his name was the only sound your tongue could form.

The thought alone had him half stiff in his pants, a sense of urgency in his gut that compelled him to leave. You had had enough trama today. You didn’t need some old creep making a move on you to fulfill some damsel in distress fantasy.

Mind focused on stealing his racing heart, Gabe wondered how much longer he could keep this up. How long could he go on pretending he didn’t care. That you didn’t matter. That he could so easily give you up. In the end, this could only be a tragedy.

Shaking the thoughts, both cynical and hopeful, from his head, Gabe returned to the bar. One more night. Just one more. Then he would leave this behind. He would make himself forget you.


	6. A Good Night For It

Two hours passed till finally it was time for closing, most of your usual customers shuffling out within the last ten minutes or so. All, in fact, except Gabe. Even as your coworker prepared to leave, the commander was still sitting at the bar, sipping on the sad remains of his beer.

Now recovered, you approached the man. Not wanting to see him go, but not sure how much more your heart could take.

“’Fraid it’s closing time.” Wiping down the bar, you spared the man a flick of your eyes, hoping you weren’t as transparent as you felt.

“I suppose it is.” Taking a look around the bar, Gabe found comfort in its emptiness, grateful that the men hadn’t returned. “Won’t hold you up then.”

The stool groaned and the floor creaked, announcing Gabe’s departure as he threw down some bills and made his way to the door. Much to his surprise, you met him there, tugging at his sleeve in a bid for his attention.

“Wait.” Taking his hand in yours, you returned the wad of bills to him, eyes soft, but lost as they looked up at him. “Not after tonight.” Gabe looked at you, the glow of your skin in the faded lights, the uncertainty of your demeanor, the way you leaned towards him, questioning yet forthright. Did you even know the way you made his heart race and his mind swim?

“No.” Returning the money to your hand, he folded it closed over the bills, ensuring it stayed there. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Gabe, you saved us. Saved me. How could I charge you for drinks?” Insistently, you pushed the bills towards him. But Gabe was having none of it.

“Then you keep it.” Refusing to take the money, he hoped his own drumming heart didn’t betray him, prayed the beer didn’t encourage him to pursue this closeness the two of you found yourself in. “For yourself.”

You wanted to refuse his offer, wanted to insist you didn’t need it. But a part of you liked the idea of accepting the money. A small gift from the man you cared so deeply for to go along with the protection he had given you. Like a boyfriend would.

“Just get a room already you two. Geez.” Brushing past you, your coworker chided the two of you. As they did, reminding you that you weren’t alone. Suddenly separating, both you and Gabe flushed a deep red, spines growing ridged and eyes unable to meet each other under the watch of the onlooker. “The sexual tension is stifling.”

“Don’t be lewd.” You chastised, only earning a smirk from them as they leaned closer to you.

“Just take him back to your place and rock his world.” The words of encouragement were whispered in a more hushed tone, accompanied by a wink as they slipped out the door.

Flushing an even more brilliant red, you sputtered for a response, the very idea more than you dared dream of. You and Gabe? At your place? Before you could stop yourself, your mind was summoning pictures for that fantasy.

Gabe’s body pinning you to your bed, mouth wandering and eyes hungry as he consumed you. The sounds of his pleasure, the strength of his muscles, the feel of his-

“I better head out.” Gabe brushed past you, trying to hide his own flustered guilt and arousal.

“Y-you’re sure you want to walk back? Isn’t the base far away?” He was well on his way out before you managed to lean out the door, scared he had read your mind, finding you and your desires abhorrent.

“I’m fine. Could use a good jog anyway.” Swirling with conflicting emotions, Gabe found himself with an excess of energy he was ready to burn off. Nodding, you wished him a good night, the commander responding in kind before turning quickly to take his leave.

But as he turned to make his way down the street, his spine prickled. Parked across the street, engine idling, was a blue SUV with four of its seats rolled back. Gabriel watched it for a second, his instincts telling him there was something about the vehicle that was not to be trusted. They served him well. In the darkness, Gabriel could just make out a set of eyes peeking out of the back window, watching the door before seeing him and darting out of sight. This wasn’t good.

As the click of the deadbolt sounded behind him, his decision was made. Turning on his heels, the commander tapped on the glass of the window before you could disappear back into the bar. With a confused expression, you looked back at him, not more than three steps from the door. As he motioned to you to come back, you did so without hesitation.

“Did you forget something?” You asked through the cracked door after unlocking it again, eyes questioning and unsure.

“Listen, I don’t like the idea of you closing up all by yourself. I’m going to wait right here and when you’re done I’ll walk you to your car.” The gesture was sweet, protective, reminding you of something a big brother would do. Or a father.

The thought left you bitter, hoping that pushing the man away would do the same to the pain that now lodged in your heart.

“Thank you and all. But you really don’t have to do that. And besides, I didn’t drive here. I live a few blocks away and walked to work.” And besides, the last thing you needed after the wreck that had been tonight, was more alone time with Gabe. 

“Then when you get out, I’ll walk you home.” He stated matter of factly, not even giving your protest a second thought.

“You really don’t have to.” You insisted. Was he trying to torture you? At least at work you could be professional. But alone with Gabe, just out in the world as a man and a woman? You couldn’t do that. Maybe on your best day. You could be charming, sweet, maybe for just a moment, woo him with your wit. But only on your best day, if ever. And today was not your best day.

“It’s not up for discussion.” He wasn’t mean about it, but his directness sent a shiver down your spine and straight to your thighs. “Go finish up.” Biting your lip, you obeyed. Afraid that if you pushed him to be more forceful with you, your arousal would be obvious.

It didn’t take long to finish cleaning everything up. You were well practiced at it and your nervousness meant you went through everything on auto pilot. Gathering up your things, you were hesitant to leave, the thought of being alone with Gabriel being too much. Heart racing and cheeks red, the man would have to be blind not to see how you felt. But it’s not like he would leave if you just hid inside. Besides, only a child would resort to those kinds of measures.

Finally, with reluctant steps, you exited the bar, locking the door behind you. Sparing Gabe a wary glance, you fought the nervousness that gripped your heart.

“You really don’t have to do this.” You muttered, knowing he wouldn’t listen to you.

“Come on.” Placing his hand on your lower back, he guided you forward down the quiet street.

“But… I live that way.” With questioning eyes, you pointed in the opposite direction. Briefly, brown eyes glanced in the direction you indicated.

“It’s a nice night. Let’s take a walk.” Dismissing your protest, he continued down the path, leading you along.

“I really should get straight home.” The last thing you needed was to spend more time with Gabriel than was necessary. Why was he being so stubborn all the sudden? Up until now it seemed like he was avoiding you, or at a minimum making polite conversation.

“That’s an order.” You weren’t sure if his commanding tone was nerve-racking or arousing. Or both. Growing quiet, you lowered your head, following along as Gabriel lead you down the street.

It really was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the air crisp. Fall was well on its way and there was an energy in the air that left you feeling refreshed. But no amount of cool air or beautiful leaves were about to distract you from the man walking mere inches from you, or the fear that he might hear your heart through your chest.

Maybe this was your chance. Maybe tonight was the night you could make your move and show him how mature you were. Or maybe you would just make a fool of yourself. Was it a chance worth taking?

As you puzzled over what to do, Gabriel found his mind too busy to worry about feelings. The SUV that had lingered outside the bar was now slowly rolling down the street. Far enough behind that the casual observer wouldn’t notice, but close enough that they wouldn’t lose sight of you. He was certain now. There was no doubt, they were following you.

Clenching his teeth, Gabe cursed them silently. The cowards weren’t brave enough to go after the Blackwatch boys, so they decided to stalk you instead. If you weren’t here, he’d beat them within an inch of their worthless lives himself. But someone needed to keep you safe.

Not wanting to worry you, he kept his cool. Chancing a glance, it was clear you were too busy with your own thoughts to notice him. Slipping out his phone, Gabe easily kept it hid at his side, typing out a message. It was a short message, but one that got the point across.

Slipping his phone back in his pocket, Gabe cast another glance over his shoulder. They were still there. Maybe even a little closer.

Obliviously, you continued to debate your options. You want to start up conversation, but unable to think of anything to say, your mind started to wonder to other things. He’s so close. If you were braver, you could take his hand, or slip under his arm. You contemplate it. Thinking, maybe because he’s taking you on this walk, there’s a chance. Maybe he’s hoping you’ll make the move. But you can’t bring yourself to do it.

The minutes passed with the streets, taking you further and further from your home and the escape from this awkwardness. You had no clue what he wanted from this side trip, finding him impossible to read in the few side glances you braved to take. It had been at least a half hour since you had left the bar. And just as long since either of you had spoken.

Coming to a large intersection, you weren’t sure if you two were going to turn around yet, or if Gabe intended to keep you going on this awkward walk. But sneaking a peek at the man’s stern expression, he sure didn’t seem like he had any intentions of turning around. Looking both ways, there wasn’t any traffic, the streets vacant in the late night.

Even so, you were quick to scurry across, taking no time to dally as you bounded away. As you reached the other side, you glanced back to see a Gabe watching you with slight surprise, only half way cross the road. Suddenly self conscious, your cheeks flushed. You started to doubt yourself as you wondered if your action had been childish, or maybe just odd. Sure, no one was around, but it was best not to linger in the street.

But you hadn’t expected the smile that greeted you when Gabe reached you, large hand reaching out to ruffle your hair.

“Pretty energetic for such an eventful day.” Feeling a surge of excitement, you couldn’t help the small smile his comment brought you.

As he continued walking forward, you were eager to keep up with him. His smile was welcoming as you came to his side. Beautiful and comforting, it's reassurance entranced you. So much so that you didn’t notice a van speeding down the road like a bat out of hell.

You heard the crash more than saw it. A black van t-boning the SUV that had been following you, skidding it across the road and into a light pole. The crash was thunderous, breaking the silence of the night for a brief moment. No sooner had the two vehicles stopped moving than the black van’s doors swung open, men in all black pouring out of it to swarm the SUV. Yanking the doors open, pulling the men out of the vehicle, and throwing them to the ground.

But you saw none of this. Startled by the violent sound of the crash, you jumped, heart seizing. Yet before you could look over at the crash, Gabe had his arm around you, turning you down another road and out of sight of the crash. Confused and scared, you looked all around, not sure what was going on, or if there was an imminent threat.

“What happened? Was that a crash?” You tried to look back, to catch a glimpse of what was going on, but Gabe kept you moving forward, hand squeezing your shoulder in his firm grip. Insistent, he took you further and further away from whatever had happened, not giving you a chance to break free.

Confused you grabbed at his hoodie, pulling on it to get his attention. But he never looked down. Just kept facing forward, eyes steely and determined. You faltered, finding him indescribably attractive in that moment. So strong, so protective. Certainly, you had first fallen for him for his wit and charm, his smile and how easily he made you laugh. But now, seeing him like this, so protective and powerful, you were helpless to your feelings, falling for him all over again.

“You know your way home from here?” Glancing down at you, he continued to face forward, but his eyes told you you were safe, he was here. Nodding, you pulled against him, leaning into his warmth. Smiling, he filled you with a sense of comfort and security. “Then let’s get you home.”

Making another turn, the two of you headed down a well lit street. The occasional car passing by to remind you that you were not alone. With the immediate threat gone, Gabe began to breathe easy. No longer feeling the need to check every shadow, fist ready at every alley passed. Muscles and mind relaxing, he was allowed the luxury of savoring your company.

Your hair smelled so sweet, and you fit so perfectly under his arm. With a start, Gabe realized he was still holding you. On instinct, he released you, putting some distance between the two of you. Surprised by the sudden chill that gripped your side, you looked up at the man questioningly, but his eyes gave you no answer.

“Sorry.” He muttered, giving you a shrug. “Old habits I guess.” Remembering the way he had held you as he carried you through a war zone when you were a kid, you were reminded that this hadn’t been the first time he had shepherded you away from danger. Proving you were still just a little girl who needed an adult to protect you. The thought echoed cruelly in your mind, eating away at you.

“It’s ok.” You wanted nothing more than to tell him it was ok if he didn’t pull away; even to ask if he could keep holding you. But he had already let you go. It was clear he didn’t want to hold you. Didn’t want you.

If he was just younger, Gabe thought, things would be different. He would slip his arm around you, pulling you in close as he charmed you with some smooth line. He’d tell you how beautiful you were. How your eyes sparkled in the dim light. How your smile eased his soul. If he was only younger, he would shower you in compliments unabashedly. He’d kiss you from head to toe, and show you how much you captivated him. How indescribably beautiful you were, in ways words could never convey.

But he was old, and tired. The lines of his face worn in from time and stress. As fit as he was, his body was showing signs of age. More and more he found himself having to work harder to keep up with the younger soldiers. Sure, the chemicals they had pumped in him helped him maintain a prolonged physical peek. But even that was failing him now. Either way you looked at it, he was falling apart. And you, in the prime of your youth, would not want a man like him.

As silence grew into a wall between you, Gabe tried to think of something to say. Maybe he had made you uncomfortable, crossing a line with the previous contact. Desperate for something to say, his mind looked for anything that might ease the tension.

“Is your boyfriend ok with you walking home alone in the dark?” Gabe internally kicked himself, cursing his stupidity for bringing up such a subject. He had, against his better judgment, pondered that for some time now. But now that the topic was out in the open, he wished he had just remained silent. It was bad enough knowing he could never have you. Knowing someone else did was the swift kick he didn’t need.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” you admitted, somewhat sheepishly. “Haven’t for some time now.” Gabriel couldn’t help but feel happiness at your confession. Finding relief in knowing that no one was keeping you warm in the lonely nights. He didn’t have to chase away the image of you in the arms of another.

“Really?” The light in his eyes surprised you, his ghost of a grin leaving you self-conscious. Was he laughing at you? Was if funny that you were single in the prime of your youth?

“What? Is that weird?” You asked shamefacedly.

“No. Just kinda surprised is all.” Your alarm only rooted deeper into your heart at his words. ‘oh god, now he’s going to think I’m some weird girl who can’t get a date’.

“I mean, working at the bar, I get hit on a bit.” You admit in a desperate bid to backtrack. “But I already have someone I like, so I’m not really looking.” The last part tumbled out of your mouth without your consent, muttered under your breath. Though not quietly enough.

“The cowboy?” Gabe hated that he asked. Regretting the moment the words left his mouth, not sure he really wants to know the answer. But the way the two of you interact, the ease you’ve show with him. He had suspected for a while.

“Huh?” You asked, confused by his meaning. Kicking himself, Gabe gave a shrug. Too late to back down now.

“Is he the one you like?” He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but he feared his inability to meet your gaze betrayed him.

“What? No. He’s way too childish.” Gabe’s frame laxed, features softening at your words.

“Does he know, this guy?” Gabe really didn’t want to continue this conversation, didn’t want to put himself so deep in the friend zone that he was giving you advice on how to get with some other guy. But he wasn’t sure what else to say at this point. The words just kept spilling form him.

“No. He doesn’t.” Eyes downcast as you answered, unable to hide your disappointment. “Besides, I don’t think he likes me.”

“What makes you say that?” Raising a brow, Gabe stole his first glance at you since the conversation had started. Watching the pavement pass beneath you, your expression seemed so mournful, so hopeless.

Instinctively, the man wanted to wrap you up in his arms, to hold you tight and keep you warm To kiss you gently, all over till you forgot all about whoever put that sad look on your face. Unconsciously, his hand moved towards yours. He only realized his intention when his flesh brushed yours, quickly pulling back to tuck his hand in his pocket.

“I guess he thinks I’m a kid or something.” You admitted, scared you were being too obvious, though a part of you hoped beyond hope that Gabe would get the hint, that he would realize he was the man you had been pining after all this time.

But before Gabe could work up a non-incriminating response, it was too late.

“This is my place.” Gesturing towards the small townhouse that had squeezed its way into one of the cracks of the city, you had stopped walking.

“Oh.” Another opportunity lost, another moment waisted. “Thank you for the walk.”

“Thank you for that.” You nodded your head in the direction of the accident. “Whatever that was.” Silence lingered, as did the two of you, as if each were hoping for something to spark, something to spring from nothing and draw the two of you closer. But when nothing did, your hearts were left heavy. “I better get to bed. I have work in the morning.” 

“Yeah.” nodding, Gabe resigned himself to let you go. “Sleep well. Don’t let all that nasty business keep you up.” 

“I’ll try.” You smiled in return, weak, but genuine. “Well, goodnight.” With nothing left to say, you turned to jam your key in the lock. Ready to surrender to a hot bath and a glass of wine to help you work through your jumbled mess of emotions.

“Hey.” Stopping you in your tracks, Gabe pulled out a small slip of paper and a pen. Scribbling something out on the paper in sloppy handwriting, he was quick to hand it over to you before stuffing his hands back in his pockets. “If you need anything. Or, you know, someone’s giving you a hard time. Give me a call.” Looking down at the slip of paper, a series of digits were scrolled out, distinct, even in the dark, against the white paper. “And for what it’s worth.” Again, before you could disappear through the door, his words caught you, holding you in place. “You’re one hell of a woman. That guy’s an idiot if he can’t see that.” As the brief moment of courage left him, Gabe found himself stunned by his own words, suddenly feeling the urge to run. “Night.”

“Night.” You echoed back, closing the door before the man had time to notice the redness of your cheeks and the racing of your heart.


	7. The Hoodie

Staring blankly at the door, you ran his words over and over in your head. ‘one hell of a woman’. What did that mean? Was he just trying to lift your spirits? Or was that really how he felt? It’s true that that was something anyone would say out of kindness. But maybe, just maybe, he meant it.

Shaking your head, you fell forward to lean against the door.

How much longer would this go on for? Telling yourself you didn’t care. That he didn’t matter to you and you could just move on. Only for this all consuming affection to seize you as soon as he walked through the door. Would you have to change jobs? Move cities? Is that what it would take to get over this. Even then, how long would you be left wondering what could have been, if you were only brave enough. Wondering if you had only tried hard enough, if maybe he could have been yours. If you weren’t such a coward, you’d fight for him. If you weren’t so immature, you’d show him just how much of a woman you are.

If you were more like the women of Overwatch, he would be yours. Regardless of age.

Biting your lip, you thought over the past couple months. How many times he had made you laugh, given you a smile when you needed it most? Could you really stand to see him every week? To work so hard to get over him only to be sucked back in as soon as you saw those eyes and that perfectly groomed goatee.

No. It was time you moved on. A new town would do you some good. Not like your bartending job was irreplaceable. But before that, you had to be sure. Even if it meant embarrassing yourself, you couldn’t live the rest of your life wondering what might have happened if you had just been brave enough. Going zero to sixty, you pushed off the door, hoping he hadn’t already disappeared into the night.

But as you pulled the door open, ready to race down the sidewalk to catch up with the man before your bravery faded, you were startled to find him still standing on your doorstep, his expression mirroring your own as you both stared at each other. He hadn’t left, hadn’t even moved, debating the same confession you had just decided on. Swallowing hard, you looked into his dark eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by his handsome features as you faltered. But you couldn’t quit now.

“It’s you, ok.” Hugging your door, you chewed your lip as you finally said aloud what you had been so afraid to say. “The guy I like is you.”

Gabriel was startled by your confession. Its meaning taking a moment or two to sink in as he stared down at you unblinking. Of all the things for you to say, he hadn’t expected this.

“But- I’m old.” Was all he could think to say, tone flat as if trying to remind you of this fact.

“I- I don’t care about that.” You stammered, taken aback by his response. “You’re fun. And you care about your soldiers, and you protect people and you have such a great laugh and you just-“ you paused, trying to keep your voice from cracking as tears threatened to make an appearance. “You make me feel safe. Like everything will be ok as long as you’re there.”

Gabe stepped into your house and swiftly gathered you in his arms.You were left breathless as he overtook you, pulling the very air from your lungs as he kissed you impossibly deep, body enveloping you. You were momentarily stunned as the door shut behind him. The man you had been pining after for so long was leading you further into your own house. Hands wandering your flesh, they found their way under your shirt, fingertips rough and scarred against the soft flesh of your back.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Gabe finally surrendered to his desires, savoring every inch of you as his hunger was finally allowed to overtake him. Your were so soft in his hands, fitting so perfectly in his arm. The feel of your body pressed against his, your pulse under his fingertips, ignited a fire that consumed him entirely. When your butt bumped your kitchen table, pinned between the hard edge and Gabe’s growing need, he finally pulled away, growling at your flushed expression and breathless gasp.

“If you don’t want this, stop me now.” Curling around you to kiss along your neck, he was already in doubt he could stop, his need too dense within him. “Cause I’ve held back long enough.”

Eyes fogged over and thoughts hazy, you heard his words as if from a distance. Your hands were shaky as you clung to his hoodie. You weren’t sure how to answer, both embarrassed and over taken by your desperate need for his touch, his closeness, for just him. You wanted him, lord, not even you had realized how much you wanted him. But you were scared. Were you really ready to be with him like this? To be this open and vulnerable to him when, for so long, you had hidden yourself away.

“Well don’t be too eager, kiddo.” Voice low and hungry as he chuckled in your ear, you couldn’t help the pant to your words.

“Don’t call me that.” You could feel him grinning against your neck, a sensation that put you at ease, despite the shiver that ran down your spine. “Sounds like you’re my dad.”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind you calling me Papi,” he spoke against your neck, nipping at your flesh. You both smiled at his words, mood slightly lightened. “What should I call you then? Sweety? Kitten? Princess?” Taking a firm grip on your thigh, he pressed against you, his bulk making you weak. “Mi amor bella.” Gabriel could feel your thighs tense beneath his grip, smirking at your response. “You like that, huh?” the sharp whimper that escaped you was answer enough.

“Si, papi.” You moaned, burying your face into his shoulder to hide your embarrassment.

Gabriel’s growl was long and deep, bleeding into a groan as he bit into your neck, savoring the gasp you gave. Suddenly so much more aggressive, Gabe lifted you up by your thighs, legs wrapped around his waist as he placed you on the table. Consumed with hunger, Gabe himself wasn’t even sure where his lips were landing. Desperate to consume as much of you as possible, needing nothing more than your touch in this instance.

“Te gusta eso ¿eh? ¿Te gusta cuando soy rudo contigo?” Working your shirt up, rough hands savored the flesh of your sides, gripping and squeezing as they wandered. The small noises that escaped you only served to fuel his lust as the heat of your bodies mixed. Pulling at his hoodie, you sought to bring him closer. So close that the two of you would become one.

You were surprised at the way Gabe groaned as he ground his hips against yours, and even more surprised by just how much it made you quiver. As he pressed you against the table, kisses fevered and starved, your whole body was taken over by a heat. Burning desperate need consumed you as you clung to the man that had for so long been unobtainable.

“Gabriel, please.” Voice trembling as your body moved on its own, hips rutting against his needily.

“¿Sí, Princesa?” He teased. Hand snaking down between the two of you, he cupped you, taking great satisfaction of your gasp.

Massaging your womanhood, you were helpless to his touch, panting as you felt yourself growing desperate. Wanting so much more of him. Gabe loved the blush that consumed your face, the shimmer to your skin, and the lust in your eyes as you looked up at him.

“Tell me what you want, princesa.” Biting at your ear, his hand slipped into your pants, thick fingers teasing your soft entrance. You squirmed in surprise, suddenly pulled from your lust drunk state. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Hey now!” Pulling his hand out of your pants, you fixed him with a stern glance. Faltering, Gabe blinked at you, confused by the abrupt change of mood. “I don’t just give it away so easily.” Leaning up against him teasingly, your eyes were playful.

“Never said you did, mi amor.” Flashing you a charming grin, he leaned in to capture your lips, only for you to pull away coyly. “But I thought maybe this once, you could make an exception.” Arms wrapping around his neck, Gabe felt a thunder in his chest as your eyes pulled him in, leaving him starving for you.

“You want to know what I want?” Slipping his beanie off playfully, your fingers were free to tangle in his curly locks. “I want to be yours.” Expression softening, he leaned into your touch, a weary relief shining in his eyes. “And not just for one night.” Pulling you against him, Gabe raised a brow, a smile peeking out from beneath his mustache.

“My girl. I like the sound of that.” Heart melting in your chest, you stole his lips before he could say more.

Pulling the gun from his belt, he placed it on the table, far enough away that it wouldn’t get knocked into. As he leaned away, you found yourself missing his warmth. Pulling your legs tight around him, you pulled him back to you, giggling at the teasing look he fixed you with.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Sliding his hoodie up his body, you grinned coyly, legs rubbing up and down the bulk of his thighs. Taking the hint, Gabe pulled the article of clothing off over his head, tossing it on the floor as you admired the way his fitted t-shirt stretched over his defined muscles.

“Hmm.” Biting your lip, you enjoyed how free you were to admire the man’s body. Unashamed and unjudged. If anything, the man encouraged it, flexing under your watchful eye as he slid his shirt off, making a show of it. You loved it, and he knew it. Performing his best strip tease as he soaked up your attention.

He never imagined you’d be looking at him like that. That you would so lustily be appreciating his body, so eager for his touch, so hungry for his love. You wanted him. You really wanted him. And Gabe was ready to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

Leaning over you, his beautiful body pinned you to the table, lips soft and warm as they captured yours. He was so hungry, so eager, tongue excitedly pushing into your mouth to claim any part of you he could. You felt yourself growing hot under his touch, mind wandering to unexplored thoughts.

There were so many things you wanted to do with him. So many things you wanted to ask him for. So many ways you wanted to please him. You wanted to make him feel good, to pleasure him till you consumed his mind. You had so much lost time to make up for. But Gabe was determined to beat you to it.

“If you’re going to be mine, I have to make sure that everybody knows it.” Dipping in, you gasped as he began to suck at the soft flesh of your neck, pulling blood to the surface to form dark bruises. “I won’t have anyone thinking they can take you from me.” He breathed between marks, humming with satisfaction after every dark bruise he wore into your flesh.

Kissing along your jaw and down your neck, the man enjoyed the small noises you made as his hand squeezed the underside of your thigh. Your chest was heaving more, your flesh hot as he slid your shirt up so his mouth could wander your breast. He worshiped you. Exploring all of you as he undressed you with a slow, sensual appreciation till you were left in nothing but your panties.

Grinning up at you from your stomach, there was a smugness about the man that made your thighs tense. He was so handsome, so in control, leaving you weak as he took the small bow of your panties between his teeth, wiggling his brows at you teasingly.

“Gabe” you whined, only egging him on as he pulled your panties down to your knees so he could dip between them and your newly exposed entrance.

You were already so wet, dripping with need as your musk filled his senses. You were struck by just how deeply Gabe growled, how hungrily he looked at your womanhood, as if it was a long-awaited meal. Not wasting time, he dove in. Tongue taking a long drag along your slit, you were left shivering as your fingers clutched at his curly locks. You weren’t sure if you wanted to push him away or pull him closer, feeling so much stimulation in the single touch.

But as your fingers tightened in his hair, Gabe was spurred on, taking your clit in his mouth as he sought to please you out of your mind. And he wasn’t far from it. Tongue flicking over you, mouth softly sucking, you were soon squirming beneath him. Soft gasps escaping along with your moans as you became lost in pleasure. Gabe found great satisfaction in the way you reacted to him, how you arched and shook at his affections. His fingers gripped at your softness as he pressed his mouth against you to consume as much as he could, tongue vigorously exploring everything.

Your vision was blurring. Mind swimming as you pulled at his hair, pressing him further against you. Your back arched off the table, strained gasps of encouragement the only communication you could manage. Your juices dripped down his chin, wetting his goatee. You were so close. Teetering at the edge as your hips rocked into him of their own accord.

At the sight of you, face blushed and body raked with pleasure, Gabe lost himself.

“Fuck. Mi princesa.” Swooping down on you, his pants were on the floor before you realized what was happening, cock throbbing hard and dripping as it was lined up with your sopping entrance. Wrapping your legs around him, you pulled him towards you, needing him inside you. It was maddening, the sense of emptiness you felt, the way the muscles of your cunt twitched and squeezed, begging to be stretched by this intoxicating man. And with a haughty grin, he obliged.

Thrusting into you, Gabe had to take a minute to appreciate the way you wrapped around him, gripping his cock with your soft warmth. It was more than worth the wait. Curling himself around you, he enveloped you. Holding you close, tight and secure. You were his now. Never again would he doubt that.

“Gabe- please.” His ears perked up at your begging, “Fuck me. I need it.” A wave of heat flashed through him at your words, hips jutting forward on impulse. As you moaned in response, sudden and sharp, Gabe found himself out of control.

Hips bucking wildly, he pressed against you, body’s slick against each other as his mouth sought any part of you that was within reach. Panting and ravenous, you clung to him as if trying to keep your grip on sanity. He fucked you fast and hard, each thrust relieving you of a little bit more of your control.

Grabbing your hips in his fists, he pulled you into his thrusts, deeper and deeper as he sought every inch of you. Your moans echoed about your dining room, mixing with his low grunts as he filled you so wholly. Lost in each other, there was nothing else as your bodies joined. No bar. No Blackwatch. No world beyond the one mounting between the two of you.

Your orgasm came upon you like a pouncing tiger, unseen till it had sunk its powerful claws into you. Arching off the table, you screamed his name over and over again, not caring if the neighbors heard. Your nails clawed at his back, adding fresh red marks to mingle with the old scars. You were wild in the throes of pleasure, orgasm consuming you whole as your walls clamped down against Gabe’s thrusts.

As your voice filled his ears, your softness clenching so tightly around him, Gabe couldn’t help but reach his end.

“Fuck. Fuck. You’re so hot. I’m- uh!” It was his turn to fill the room with your name. His hips bucked against you clumsily in his madness, dragging out his orgasm as his seed filled you. Even as he grew sensitive, his thrusts almost painful as a feeling of vulnerability flooded in to fill the void left by his pleasure, he did not stop. Not till he was satisfied that he had filled you completely. Satisfied that you were his.

At last, the two of you lay there, sweaty and panting. Your lungs dragged in the hot air that surrounded you. Your mind felt as if it was carbonated, limbs limp you let the aftershocks fizzle inside you. Gabe was fairing the same. Spent and haggard, but more than pleased with himself. For several minutes, the two of you remained like this. Unconcerned with the rest of the world as you lay, unresponsive, on the kitchen table. Each other’s heartbeats were the only external thing either of you were aware of. Beating beyond measure as they threatened to burst from your chests and meet in the space between you.

Finally, lazily, Gabes hand found its way to your forehead, brushing your hair back affectionately as he nestled into you.

“You make an old man feel good, mi amor bella.” His goatee tickled your neck, pulling a lethargic smile from your lips.

“I think I love you.” You admitted, unashamed and unhindered as you nuzzled into his neck, laying soft kisses as you went. With a chuckle, Gabe pulled off of you to prop himself on his elbows. Eyes sparkling with affection as he looked down at you.

“Good. Cause I’m pretty sure I love you too. And after a fuck like that, I’d sure hate to let you go.” Taking your lips, his arms once more encompassed you. He drew you into a deep and smoldering kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips, feel your wetness on his goatee. The thought of your own juices coating him sent a new wave of heat through you, drawing a soft, slow moan from you as you wrapped your arms around him.

When at last the two of you parted, your eyes shimmered. Drawing him in as you pressed yourself against him, relishing the closeness you shared. Gabe’s thumb ran over your lips, lost in the sensation as his mind buzzed with a strange silence. You, in turn, rubbed your thumb over the scar in his shoulder left by the bullet he had taken for you all those years ago.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Raising a brow at you, Gabe’s gaze was playful as he fixed you with a scrutinizing eye.

“Once not enough for you, mi amor?” The two of you rose as Gabe pulled out of you, eyes glancing down to indicate to the white mess that dripped out of you, staining your rug. With a tilt of your head, you arched a brow. Brushing it off, you were unfazed by the mess you were making.

“I’m not done with you, mister.” Briefly, you stole his lips, enjoying your freedom to do so before hopping off the table, legs still shaky and weak. “Come on. I’m wide awake and we’ve got all night.”

“What about work?” It was a weak protest, but a polite one.

“I’m calling in.” Without another word, you took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs. A trip you looked forward to making many, many times in the future.

***********************

The boys were loud. Which was to be expected. Sliding into their usual seats, they cheered and hollered in their revelries. The sight brought a smile to your lips. Skirting the bar, you prepared to make your way to them. Wanting to be the first to greet them.

“Hey! Sweet cheeks! You gonna take our or-“ One by one the boys stopped their chatter to turn and stare at you. “No fucking way.”

“Well maybe if you all could wait more than a second, I’d be able to help you.” You snipped playfully, pulling at the sleeves of your newly acquired hoodie, Gabe grinning from his corner seat.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be five more chapters released over the next two months.


End file.
